We'll be Remembered
by Mad Mararuder Girl
Summary: This is a story about how someone close to the Marauders might have felt as they all died. It's going to be about 7 chapters long. Let me know what you think pelase. "We're going to make it through this war, and if we don't we'll go down together."
1. The tree

**This is will be about 7 chapters long, one for each of their deaths. I'd like to no what you think, but if your going to review please don't focus on all the bad points, I know I'm not the best speller or the best writer, but you don't have to point it all out. **

**All characters belong to J.K Rowling. **

* * *

This is where it all ended. With me sat cradling his head in my lap. I never thought it would end like this. I never thought I would be the last one standing. I should have never ended this way. It's so wrong. We were all meant to see the end of the war together or not at all. I still remember sitting down by the lake when we made the pack, way back in 7th year. Lily and James had finally gotten together, Sirius was actually in a real long lasting relationship, Remus was happy and Peter was still on our side. Those were the days...

...

"Hey Pete! Pass us that book!" James said shouted over to Peter.

"This o-one?" He asked stumbling slightly on his words and pointing to a book about potions next to him.

"Yes that one!" James said slowly losing his patience. Lily was say next him twirling her hair in her fingers, laughing lightly when the book came flying over to James almost knocking him out. Sirius sat with his back up against the tree as Sarah casually draped her legs over his. Remus sat on the other side Sarah revising for some test we had coming up, looking up every now and again to laugh at one of our comments.

"You lot are going to fail this test if you don't revise." Remus said looking up at us all.

"I am!" James said holding up the potions book in one hand waving it round as if to make a point.

"James put the book down!" Lily growled at him as he swung it around almost hitting her in the head. "Sorry." He said casually chucking it on the floor and kissing her softly on the head.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked looking at them all from where I was sat just in front of Lily and aside of Sirius. They all looked back at me confused. "I mean when we leave, with all the fighting going on. Do you think we'll all make it through till the end?" I said again picking at the grass.

"I don't no. Maybe." Sirius said throwing a rock into the water. "Where's all this coming from?" Sarah asking sitting up.

"I've just been thinking. About what might happen when we leave. I mean so many people have already died, and as soon as we leave it could be us." I said still picking at the grass.

"I say we make a deal." James said. We all turned to look at him wondering what he men't. "What I mean is we make a sorta pack. We either all go down together in one big battle or we see this god damn war through till the end." He said looking around at us all.

"How are we going to do that?" Peter asked reminding us all of his presence. "Well how about we all sign our name on this tree right here right now and then we could do a little marauder magic and make each one glow a different colour. And plus, in a way it's like no one will ever forget us." Sirius said drawing a circle on the tree with his finger.

"Sounds good to me." Lily said while James nodded along with her. We all stood up and walked over to the tree.

"You go first." James said to Sirius. Sirius got up and pulled out his wand, he than proceed to carve his name into the tree one by one we all did the same. When we'd each wrote our name Remus said some kinda spell and each of the names glowed a different colour. Lily stepped forward with her wand held out in front of her and made a stag, god, wolf and rat appear just above all the names.

"Well, we're all going to be remembered that's, for sure." Sarah said standing next to Sirius who wrapped his arm around her lower back, Lily was stood next to James with her arms around him and looking at the tree, James had his head rested on top of her shoulder, Remus was stood next to peter with his book under one arm and the other around my shoulders.

"We're going to make it through this war, and if we don't we'll go down together." James said as we began to walk back up to the school.

These would be the days we'd remember in years to come. These were the days before it all turned bad, the days before the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**I'm not very pleased with the ending, but it's the best I could come up with up. The next part will be up soon, please let me know what you think. **


	2. Sarah

**Here's part two. I have a question, should I do Lily and James' death in one or two? Anyway I apologise for any spelling mistakes o r bad grammar. All characters belong to JKRowling! **

* * *

I was stood in front of the old worn away tomb stone. I slowly read out a hand a placed the bunch of bright blue Camellia with a hint of silver, her two favourite colours, on the ground just in front of the tomb stone. I gingerly traced the words on the stone with my finger, felling the tears swiftly fall down my face as I whispered the words;

**Sarah Livingston** **12****th**** May 1960- 20****th**** September 1979.**

**Beloved Daughter,**

**Sister and**

**Friend.**

I was running. I was running so fast I'd long since lost the feeling in my feet. I could feel my heart racing; in my head a voice was shouting 'NO!' over and over again. I felt my legs go weak at the knees as I saw her. Her light brown hair, almost blonde in the light was spread out around her head like a halo; her blue eyes stared up at the sky, slowly losing their sparkle. I feel to my knees next to her, feeling tears gliding down my checks.

"NO! SARAH!" I turned my head to see Sirius running towards me dropping to his knees. I watched as with a shaking hand his touched her face, the tears escalated down his face as with caution he closed her eyes and hung his head, shaking with his silent sobs.

"Sirius." I whispered lightly touching his shoulder. I didn't know what to say. What do you say when one of your best friends had just died and your other one was near to breaking down?

"She's- she's" Sirius kept starting but never finishing "I know." I said quietly by now James, Lily, Remus and Peter were all sounding Sarah's body.

Slowly we began to move. As if in a daze I watched as James and Remus picked up Sarah's body and we all walked. We were men't to go down all together or see the fight through till the end.

* * *

**So let me know what you thinkg, and tell me if you think I should do Lily and James' death in one chapter together or sepratly. Thank you! **


	3. James & Lily

So here is the next part. It's James and Lily's together but in seprate parts, if that makes sense. Anyway just read on. All characters belong to JKRowlling.

* * *

**James...**

The lights in the house hadn't worked since that night, but yet as if by nature I attempted to turn them on. As I moved into the room I felt my foot connect with something soft, looking down I saw the light blue lion James had brought Harry when he was only a few hours old.

I reached out and picked it up, dusting off the ash and dust that had collected over the years, one of the ears had been singed and was slightly black and the soft fur on the tummy had hardened from lack of care. Hugging the lion close to my chest I breathed in the smell of fire and smoke...

My world was spinning. I walked fast and briskly through the near deserted street of Godrics Hollow jumping at every sound I heard. In the back of my head a voice said 'There's nothing you can do. It's too late.' but I kept pushing that voice back. It couldn't be true!

I stopped in my tracks as I saw the house. I gasped and touched the gate with one hand pulling it back when it made a loud squeaking sound. I slowly walked towards the house, taking a deep breath I pushed lightly on the door and watched as it swung forward.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I swear I felt my heart stop beating for a moment. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and my knees buckled beneath me. James was on the floor, his glasses sat crooked on his nose, his hair stuck out at odd angles and if I hadn't been close enough too his chest no longer moving and his eyes open, I would have thought he was drunk and had never quite made it too the settee.

I could feel the tears falling faster now as I reached out a hand and touched his check, shivering as I felt the chill of death.

"James." I whispered knowing he could no longer hear me "I'm so sorry." I said closing his eyes and straightening his glasses. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. They weren't men't to die.

**Lily...**

Holding the lion closer to my chest I walked over to the fireplace. The smooth white marble had begun to fade; I carefully ran my hand over the surface, stopping when I reached a picture frame. Slowly picking it up with my free hand I blew on the glass and a cloud of dust rouse and scattered around the air.

I placed the lion on top of the fire place and traced the outline Lily and James with baby Harry. I felt tears escaping and falling down my face I watched laughing a bit as Sirius walked in and out of the picture dragging Remus along behind him. We were all smiles and laughter as we watched Harry laugh and point excitedly all around him...

The stairs creaked as I made my way up them, with every step I felt my heart beat faster scared of what I was going to see. When I reached the top I saw the door to Harry's nursery hanging on off its hinges. I walked into the room and stopped in my tracks. My hand went over and covered my mouth. Te only sound to escape my mouth was "Lily." As I fell to my knees next to her body.

Her red was spread out behind her like fire, her right arm was bent pointing towards the stairs and her once bright emerald green eyes that were slowly going dark stared upwards as if she was in a trance.

My vision blurred as I reached out a shaking hand and touched her face. There was slight tear tracks still drying and the heat of her body was slowly leaving her.

"Lily." I said again feeling my voice croak. "Please don't leave me." I whispered They were both gone. I clenched my hands together and dug my finger nails into my palms. I resisted the urge to scream and shout and hit things, when I heard the muffled cry of a baby.

You'll be remembered, through your son.

* * *

**So let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up soon as I get chance. **

**I'd just like to thank . and swimdiva87. **


	4. Sirius

**Here's the next part, sorry for taking so long!**

* * *

I opened the door to Sirius room, watching as dust rose into the air as i stepped inside. Everything was the same, nothing had been moved or touched since he had last stepped inside. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes as I picked up a picture of him, James and Remus all dressed in their Hogwarts robs...

I ran down the steps my heart beating in my ears, I sent a stunning spell at the Death Eater chasing me, missing him by an inch. Still being chased by the Death Eater, I stood back to back with Remus, both of us firing spells at people. I turned around just in time to see a spell hit Sirius in the chest, I watched as he fell backwards, a look of shock on his face mingled with his last laugh.

It was quite. My head was rushing. He couldn't be gone, he couldn't leave! I need him, Remus need him. Harry need him. He wasn't men't to die, not yet, not now.

* * *

**It wasn't that good and a bit short but you know, hope you enjoyed it. **


	5. We'll be remembered

**So here is the last chapter. Sorry it's taken me a while to finish the story, but anyway here it is. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful JKRolwing! **

* * *

My legs were shaking beneath me as I stood up, I tried to put the image of Remus' scared and weathered body behind me and Tonks' small and delicate one next to him out of my mind. They were all gone now. Sarah, Lily, James, Sirius and now Remus. They weren't meant to die, none of them where.

"We're going to make it through this war, and if we don't we'll go down together." James' words echoed in my mind, he'd said those very words almost 20 years ago, but they were still fresh in my mind like he'd only just said them. I began walking down the ruined corridor, flashes of light came from every direction. I couldn't focus, I was the only one left. I looked over to my left, the wall had been blown apart, directly in front of me was the old tree by the lake that we'd sat under all those years ago and made our packed.

The air was cold and even by the lake I could still hear the fighting. My hand brushed against the tree and 6 names became clear and began to glow a different colour above them four animals glowed white in the dark wood.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. In my head I could see the moments they all died, carrying Sarah's body away, seeing James and Lily crumpled and broken, Sirius vanishing, Remus finally looking peaceful.

"Ready to die blood traitor?" I looked up from the tree to see a death eater standing in front of me, I didn't no who he was but something told me I went school with him. I took one last look at the castle, fire was rising from one of the towers and many of the walls had already been blown apart. The grand castle where I'd spent the most amazing 7 years of my life was slowing being destroyed, a single tear escaped from the corner of my eye. "Sectumsempra!"

The spell caught me off guard and I didn't have the chance to defend myself. Before I knew it I was falling backwards on to the grounds, I could feel blood slowly leaving my body and covering my chest. Each time I took a breath it became harder. The death eater stood next to me and spat on the ground, inches from head. I don't know if I imaged it, I mean I was close to death now, but I swore I saw flash of green light come from behind me and the death eater fall to the floor dead.

I took in one last breath. "Good luck Harry." I said quietly "I'm I won't be around to see you win." From the corner of my eye I saw the four glowing animals on the tree glow brighter and move, as if they knew the last marauder had fallen and the last mark on the tree was about to fall as well. I light wind blew around me and made my hair blow lightly.

The last thing I saw was the tree and 6 kids sat underneath it, all laughing, without a care in the world. A boy with messy black hair had his arm around and girl with hair as red as the sun, a girl sat with her legs crossed, her head thrown back in laughter, a boy with wavy black was messing with petite girl's dark hair as she rested her head in his lap. Next to them a boy who looked like he'd seen too many fights had his head lent back against the tree his eyes closed but I bright smile on his face, the boy next to him was looking between them all smiling at very joke. Above them shining in the sun light four animals. A stag, a dog, a wolf and a rat.

"We're gonna be remembered."

* * *

**Tell me what you think please and I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
